Poem
by Crystle
Summary: Another Kisa fic^^ Yeah u've probably guessed who one of my favorite Chars is. This is about Kisa up to when she ran away, it focuses a lot aobut a assignment she gets for class that ends up meaning just a little more than that. Review please? Ch 2 ^
1. Poem?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Trembling slightly, Kisa pushed open the door. Whispers emerged from the classroom as she did, some of the girls stopped talking for a second to smirk at her, but then they all went back to talking amongst themselves once more.  
  
Quickly she found her seat in the back and sat down, she had no one to talk to so the tiger just quietly sat there, dreading the day to begin.  
  
"Good morning class." The teacher strode into the room, she shuffled some papers, then sat down.  
  
The children chorused a 'Good morning' back at her.  
  
"Okay everyone, partner up with someone now, we're going to do a project."  
  
Kisa didn't even bother to try; she knew that even if she asked, she would only be scorned off quickly. Not all the girls in school had detested her in the beginning, but by and by the 'popular' kids, who hated her, had scared off the few that had even been slightly friendly.  
  
"Does everyone have a partner now?" The teacher quickly scanned her eyes over the crowd of eager children, ready to learn. "Kisa, do you have one?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Some girl up front giggled, "Aww.....poor Kisa doesn't have a friend."  
  
Someone else joined in, "Too bad. Little Kisa probably expected everyone to worship her before she came to school! Just because of that blonde hair!"  
  
"And those eyes!"  
  
"Well, we showed her! She isn't anything special."  
  
"Except for special ed!"  
  
They loved that, and laughed mercilessly at their joke until the teacher silenced them, "We'll just have to find you a partner then, shall we?"  
  
::No:: she prayed ::please don't::  
  
::Please don't force someone to be with me::  
  
"How about you Hasano? You're always with Kimi, wouldn't you like to be with Kisa here for one project?"  
  
Hisano shook her head violently, "No, I don't want to be with that snot, never in my whole life!"  
  
Then she turned to Kimi and whispered something, they snickered at her joke.  
  
Kisa turned her wide pleading eyes up front.  
  
::Please don't do it anymore, none of them want to be with me. So please don't make them...::  
  
The teacher looked defeated, "Okay, okay. Kisa, is it okay if you work by yourself?"  
  
She nodded her head, silently.  
  
"Alrigth then, this is what you're going to do. First get out a sheet of paper, regularly lined. Title it 'Poem' by 'your name' "  
  
A couple of students groaned.  
  
"It's just one, five stanzas long and about anything you like. As long as it's not violent or porn."  
  
Giggles twittered around the room, it always happens in middle schools like this.  
  
"Pay attention. Got it? Five stanzas long and about anything you like. Just no violence."  
  
"Or porn!" Somebody piped up, sending off more giggles.  
  
"Yes, yes." Said the teacher, sounding tired, "or porn."  
  
"Now get to work. You have the rest of the class period, after everyone is finished they will be put on display in the library, and judged. The winner gets a prize."  
  
"What is it?" asked a curious child.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
She grumbled, but didn't say anything.  
  
"No more questions?"  
  
"No!" They chorused, and got to work.  
  
Kisa sat there, thinking. What should she write about? There where so many subjects that she could, but did she want them to be displayed? Because she wanted to write about her curse, she wanted to write about /all/ their curses, she wanted them to know, know about the sufferings, the sadness, and all that they gave up, so that the curse would be kept secret. That's what she wanted to write about.  
  
But she couldn't.  
  
Because then Hatori would have to erase their memories, and she didn't want fro him to have to go through the trouble. And besides, Akito would be so angry.  
  
She would have to write about something else, instead.  
  
Her pencil tip touched the paper, around her, the other students where scribbling on their own papers. Well, a few where just talking to each other, and getting absolutely no work done at all, but most of them had at least /started/ to compose.  
  
Kisa thought hard, what could she write about??  
  
She didn't care about winning the prize, but she did want to complete something good so that her mother would be proud of her. She loved her mother so much, and she knew that she was loved back, but sometimes that love smothered her, and she wanted to escape. That was something she could write about, but writing about love would just lead to more teasing form the girls, and she already suffered enough.  
  
The small tiger felt so lonely, once again she stood out, she was the only one now that wasn't writing, and what if she didn't get done? That would be horrible.  
  
Kisa had no friends, no one like her, but wait....she did....She had Haru, and Hiro, and Momiji. They understood her. They loved her. And they cared. They cared about her. She knew that. /They/ were her friends.  
  
***  
  
You're...  
  
My friend,  
  
***  
  
She wrote it down.  
  
***  
  
My companion,  
  
Through good times and bad,  
  
***  
  
It was getting easier now.  
  
***  
  
My friend,  
  
My buddy,  
  
Through happy and sad,  
  
Beside me you stand,  
  
Beside me you walk,  
  
You're there to listen,  
  
You're there to talk,  
  
***  
  
Her heart pored out into these words.  
  
***  
  
With happiness, with smiles, With pain and tears, I know you'll be with me, Throughout the years. .  
  
***  
  
IT was finished, she had done it, Her amber eyes reviewed it all for mistakes.  
  
***  
  
You're...  
  
My friend, My companion,  
  
Through good times and bad,  
  
My friend,  
  
My buddy,  
  
Through happy and sad,  
  
Beside me you stand,  
  
Beside me you walk,  
  
You're there to listen,  
  
You're there to talk,  
  
With happiness, with smiles, With pain and tears, I know you'll be with me, Throughout the years. .  
  
***  
  
And found none; it was perfect. It was what she felt, and she could be proud of it.  
  
"Time up!" The teacher called out, "Turn in your papers girls."  
  
A few kids begged for a few more seconds, but the teacher insisted that it was time.  
  
"Kisa, did you finish?" She asked kindly, perhaps trying to make up for the fiasco earlier.  
  
Kisa nodded.  
  
"That's great, good luck in the competition."  
  
She smiled, trying very hard to ignore the dirty looks that spread around the room like wildfire.  
  
"I bet mine was /so/ much better than hers!"  
  
"Don't worry, Yuu, it was."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Of course! /Anything/ is better than hers!"  
  
"The teacher just feels sorry for her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They shot a look of pure disgust at her and gathered their books.  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Umm.so what do you think? I know that I haven't written in a Long time, but I was getting over someone really really flaming me (The story isn't on fanfiction.net) And a vacation too. But do you like this one? Should I finish it? Please please review....My self esteem is at zero right now... 


	2. Thoughts

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Author's note: Hi, me again. I /was/ going to wait until I got three reviews before writing a new chapter but that one review motivated me a lot more than I thought it would have. (Thank you _______) So here's the second chapter to Poem on Friendship.  
  
PS. I might change the name and place of this fic so anyone have any ideas where I could place this fic besides general? And a new name? Put it in a review please. Thanks again.  
  
Crystle  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Hatsuharu was waiting for her when she exited the school; he did this sometimes, and although it always seemed to surprise her, she was glad when he did come. It was always nice to know that someone was waiting for you.  
  
"So, how was it?" He asked, as they began the walk towards home.  
  
Kisa nodded slightly, it had been okay. Okay.  
  
"That's good." Haru's gaze shifted from the tigress to the sky, and his eyes glazed over a little, they always did when he was thinking.  
  
Kisa merely looked at the ground, today had been okay, but maybe she only thought that because she was so used to her life already. Maybe some other girl in her place would have said that today had been horrible. Maybe.  
  
She remembered her poem, how she had written it so fast, hardly any work at all. She really should have labored harder at it, but it had just seemed right the way it was, it seemed like it didn't need to be changed. So, maybe it had been okay.  
  
The other girls in her school didn't like her. She knew that, people never liked people who were different from themselves. They could be: Prettier, Smarter, Stupider, or of a different ethnic group, it didn't matter. As long as they were different, they were hated. And she was defiantly different.  
  
She was the tiger.  
  
It wasn't something she had chosen to be, it wasn't something she wanted to be, and it wasn't something she could change. But they didn't care about those things. No, they just cared that you weren't like them, so you were classified as weird.  
  
Kisa Souma-Weird  
  
Kisa knew that the other Jyuunishi liked her, they always told her that, and she was grateful that they did. Somehow, though, that wasn't enough. Kisa wanted someone to understand. About her, about how she felt, about everything. And she didn't want it to be a cursed Souma member. It had to be someone else.  
  
She thought back to her poem.  
  
***  
  
You're...  
  
My friend, My companion,  
  
Through good times and bad,  
  
My friend,  
  
My buddy,  
  
Through happy and sad,  
  
Beside me you stand,  
  
Beside me you walk,  
  
You're there to listen,  
  
You're there to talk,  
  
With happiness, with smiles, With pain and tears, I know you'll be with me, Throughout the years.  
  
***  
  
It had started out as simply an assignment for class, but now.....but in those last few stanzas it had been a pathway for the pain in her heart. All of that had poured into those words, and this she didn't know. But that had made those words come alive.  
  
"We're here."  
  
The little tiger stopped her train of thoughts to look up; before them towered the stately buildings of the Souma compounds. All the Soumas lived here, well, except for Shigure-ojichan, and Yuki. They lived a little off in a small house in the woods, but she had never visited before so Kisa didn't know what it looked like.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you to your house?"  
  
She shook her head. She could do it.  
  
"Okay. Tomorrow?"  
  
Nod.  
  
*******  
  
Kisa placed her book bag on her chair and sat down. A note on the counter had read:  
  
-Kisa  
  
I went to the market to buy groceries. Be back in an hour or so, if you're hungry you can warm something, okay? Or just start dinner without me if you want.  
  
-Mom-  
  
2:26  
  
So she knew that she would be alone for the next hour. That was okay with Kisa. Being alone didn't bother her much anymore, she was used to it at school.  
  
Ding......Ding.....  
  
The tigress sat up quickly, stopping from nodding off in her arms. Her mom? Home already? But she would have keys......  
  
Stifling a small yawn, Kisa got up from her position on her bed and walked over to the door. It really couldn't be someone she didn't know, since she was related to everyone in this compound. She turned the door knob and a smiling face greeted her outside.  
  
"Konichiwa, Kisa-chan!"  
  
Momiji stood in her doorway, then he was inside. A look around and-  
  
"Where's your mom?"  
  
She showed him the note.  
  
"Oh! I just came to see how you were! Can I come in?"  
  
Kisa nodded and the boy smile brightened and he stepped into the room.  
  
"Do you have a lot of homework today? I did, but I finished it all already. Oh, but since you just got home you probably haven't gotten started yet. Do you need any help?"  
  
"You don't? Okay, then."  
  
Momiji had successfully succeeded in dizzying the little girl, but not in a bad way. It was just as if Kisa were surrounded in a blurry of happiness and delight. And colors too, not just from the boy's hair but his clothes as well. It all seemed quite cheerful.  
  
He stayed a while, then ,left, saying that he was going to visit some of the other members of the Souma, and she had let him out the door, filled with a kind of sense of bubbly-ness. Momiji always did that to her. And she liked it because it was a happy kind of feeling and she didn't feel that kind of thing very often. It was nice.  
  
And she thought to herself:  
  
::I....I....I...wish......that I could feel this......more often.....::  
  
****()****  
  
Yay. I got the second chapter up. And I do know that Momji could /not/ have gotten out of school that much earlier than Kisa.....but you know. Story thing.  
  
Anyway, please, please review? And remember the PS for the Author's note. (I know /I/ always forget those things by the end of a good story. Even if this isn't good, you still may have forgotten it) And once again, please review. Thank you so much for reading.  
  
Crystle. 


End file.
